


Levihan Anime moments: their P.O.V'S!

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Flirting, Fluff I guess, Hange's P.O.V, Levihan's POV on their Anime moments, Oblivious Nerds, The Dubbed script is heavily quoted, Weirdly aroused, attempts at humor, levi's p.o.v, levihan - Freeform, sex references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen them, the moments that made us all fall in love with Levihan...now here's my take on what they thought! P.O.V's will just switch between Levi and Hange. Okay, so just MOST are actual Levihan moments...the last two chapters will be the others thought on the others speeches to the Female Titan, so Hange reacting to Levi's speech and Levi reacting to Hange's speech. Hint: Weird arousal from both sides...<br/>Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Hajime Isayama. If it did, then I hope its obvious which ship I would have made canon ages ago.<br/>Update: THE DUBBED SCRIPT IS HEAVLY QUOTED I WANT TO MAKE THAT VERY CLEAR. The writers of the wonderful script are J Micheal TATUM (YES, HE VOICES COMMANDER IRVIN WHO FEATURES IN CHAPTER TWO) and someone else who's name I can't remember off the top of my head. Sorry.<br/>The only lines of dialogue I write in this is the beggining of Chapter 2 which I will upload tonight. Hopefully!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 9: The famous hair grab! (That wasn't in the manga)

"I think we've got the craziest abnormal already." In Levi's voice was a tone I wasn't familiar with. But it did confuse me: how could he see a Titan already? Unless there was a hole somewhere in the inner gate someone at only his height could see, I saw nothing. Nevertheless, my curiosity got the better of me.  
"What, seriously? Where?" I heard the distant sound of hooves clopping towards me, beginning to pull my attention back to him.  
I made some small gasps as he held some of my hair and guided my head towards him so I could stare into his eyes. Not that I didn't want to anyway... F-Forget you read that!  
"I mean you." Levi explained bluntly, staring straight at me as if his eyes were windows to my soul. My stomach felt really strange then, perhaps I had eaten something undercooked? Wouldn't put it past me knowing the mess hall slop they call food. Still, I spent the rest of that journey looking anywhere but at Levi as I tried to work out why he did that. 

 

I channelled that confusion (and that strange feeling- butterflies in your stomach, I believe they call it) into doing my original job; slaying Titans.


	2. Episode 14 and an impropvsation based on the manga! Levi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, this in near the end of episode 14 where Hange cleans up Eren, and Levi and Irvin talk. I improviserd a little with a bit based of the managa where Levi and Hange are standing together. She says something like 'forgive me, you misunderstand' and Levihan shippers think that maybe she scolded him. So I did the first little section all by myself! It s a husband and wife dynamic XD the rest of the dialogue is directly from the episode itself.   
> Charcaters belong to Hajime Isayama, script belongs to J Micheal Tatum, Funimation and some other scriptwriter guy whos name I will find out when I'm not so lazy and the fanfic belongs to me! (Course it would why did I put this XD)  
> enjoy! :)

Before Four Eyes started cleaning up Jeager, she was talking my ear off about apoligising.   
"You went too far there!" She whispered. Whispering was pointless; Jeager and the old man were probably trying to listen to our conversation.   
I finally looked at her, showing her I was bored. "We both know I had to do it."   
She hissed her reply.   
"I know. I'm not scolding you for the reason you did do it, I'm scolding you for the reason that you could've held back!"   
"Scolding, hmm? This seems more like nagging."   
Four Eyes then opened and closed her mouth like the idiot she is, and blurted out something entire unrelated. 

"My hair was greasy that day!"   
Believe me, she had my attention before but this time I actually did look at her.   
"Have you finally lost your marbles? What the hell are you yabbering about?" For a brief second, I saw that I had wounded her with my words, I was going to apoligise when she narrowed her eyes.   
"Don't act like you don't know."   
"What is there to know when your being so cryptic?"   
She rolled her eyes at me, looking more than disgusted and spat her final statement.   
"Fine. Have it your way." Then she put in a false happy face and spoke a bit more cheerfully, raising her voice as if she thought being unnecessarily polite would calm Jeager, Irvin or maybe even herself.   
"Forgive me, you misunderstand."   
"What the hell are you on about, Four Eyes?" I repeated. She closed her eyes in disgust and turned away and walked up to Eren, grabbing the cotton swabs Irvin supplied. 

"Well that went better than expected." she said sarcastically, but not in the hostile tone I heard her use on me. Maybe I did go too far, but I wanted to be 100% sure that the MP's wouldn't blow his head off.   
"Does it hurt?"   
I knew she was asking Jeager but it felt like she was asking me- being ordered to beat someone, regardless of the reason, did make a bit uncomfortable at first. Still, I had to do it. I've done worse in the Underground.   
"Yeah."   
Hange stopped poking at his face with the swabs to pause with her strange delight.   
"Yeah?" She repeated, suddenly very interested. "Describe it to me." She sounded nearly turned on, it was a bit creepy to be honest.   
"Sorry for all that." So the old man finally breaks his silence. "But the theatrics did get you placed in our custody." Irvin added, as if he was showing me how to apoligise. He knows very well what I feel for Hange, and I often wish he didn't.   
"No. I understand." There was no need to apologise to him anymore, so why did I want to anyway? Damn it, that shitty four eyes has a hold on me.   
"I can assure you the pain was worth it." Irvin droned on, but I found that I was focusing more on Hange. I was feeling something I felt frequently: guilt. Doesn't matter that much, I'm used it.   
Irvin began talking to Eren, treating him like a puppy who needed rewarding. That condescending attitude- though I know he doesn't mean to come across that way- makes me sick. I wanted Four Eyes to start yabbering again, not just because her I find her voice appealing, but because Irvin was spouting BS again.   
"Me too! Glad to be here, Sir!" Eren said a bit too loudly and I chose that moment to slam my arm down behind him and sit down next to him. I actually didn't mean to make him jump, but I can't really blame him. I sighed as I did so, as the realisation hit me that Hange's opinion mattered so much to me yet again. 

"So, Eren."   
He gulped and nervously spoke   
"...Sir?"   
I kept my eyes on him to avoid looking at Hange. I couldn't handle her smug smirk that I was sure she had.   
"You don't resent me now, do you?"   
"No Sir. I see that what you did was necessary, Sir."   
I looked away and closed my eyes, hoping I wasn't still in hot water with Hange.   
"Good, so you understand." 

"Still, don't you think you went too far?!?"   
So much for out of her water. What am I, her disobedient husband?   
"I mean you knocked his tooth out!" She then happily produced the most disgusting thing ever from her pocket: Eren's tooth in a napkin. "Neat, ha!" She added excitedly us as she unwrapped it.   
"You picked it up?" I couldn't help commenting. "How disgusting."   
"This is a precious sample I'll have you know." She said, with her defiant tone- but I saw her try not to grin. Maybe I was out of hot water after all. 

I did apoligise to Eren for her, you know. I still believe what I did was entirely neccessary, but the thought of her being made with me didn't sit right, it felt wrong.   
"Hey, just be glad people like that aren't dissecting you." I responded, trying to keep her attention.   
"Don't you dare compare me to them. I would never even dream of killing him!" she shot back- although I could tell she was partly amused. If we were going to finish this later, I don't think she'd be too mad at me. It was like nothing bad happened. 

She almost made me smile. Soon, she discovered Jeager's tooth grew back and scurried off to her Lab while I gave Eren orders to rest. He was obedient in compiling, and he left. I often wonder whether it'll always be like this; Hange and me getting into an argument, making up then her ignoring me in the favor of her new toy. She makes me sick, but I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing in 'if we were going to finish this later' XD FINISH THIS LATER= Hmm, I wonder if my wife is up for a round in the bedroom? XD  
> i ALSO COULD NOT RESIST TYPING AT THE END LEVI ADMITTING HE LOVES HER LMAOOOO be hnest, he prettty much does


	3. Episode 15: Banter and some Dub lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Episode 15 where Hange meets Eren once again.  
> I had to include some of the Dub lines at the end because Jessica Calvello and J Micheal Tatum are geniuses.

Commander Irvin told me that Levi wanted to see me in the morning (to discuss things about Eren of course), but I'll always try to make time for my Shortie. I was very happy he apoligised to Eren, and a bit surprised to be honest: do my words really matter to him that much? Does he seriously think so highly of me that he acts uncharacteristically? Hmm, that's interesting. And sweet, it's very sweet of Levi. Figuring out Levi has always been my biggest experiment- especially recently if he thinks of me as more than a friend. I bet it's wishful thinking though. I wonder if it will just be Levi if I talk to him about it in the morning- if I barge into his bedroom it will. Plus I'd say my chances of seeing him shirtless are 95 percent... And if it's just him, maybe he could tell me how he feels about me, if he's attracted to me! Oh, what am I saying. Who am I kidding. Why would Levi like me, I'm just an annoying Scientist. We did get onto the topic of relationships once, but he said that he's never going to be in one because he doesn't want to feel responsible if his lover dies. I understand that. In fact, I share that opinion- I made that mistake in training, luckily no one died, but I and my lover were heartbroken. At least if I die, I won't be 100 percent a virgin. I mean I can kiss but I've never made love to someone. When I do think about it though, I can't help but imagine Levi. I've been imagining us for a very long time, and not just intimately. 

 

"Not that you know who won't have a go at it." 

That was Levi! He was talking about me and I struggled not to grin. I couldn't help giggling as I imagined him there, sipping his tea as if it was the best thing in the world.   
"You'll be lucky to get out of it alive if that one lays into you."   
You??? Oh my god, he means Eren...that means experiments, Heheheh.. I tried to be quiet as I ran towards the door concealing my crush, his Squad and Eren.   
"Course it's only a matter of time..." his voice grew louder as I ran closer, itching to burst in there.   
I then heard Eren stand up. The poor boy sounded neatly scared. I don't know why. Okay, maybe I come across a little too overenthusistic, but isn't the sake of Humanity a good enough reason? 

"Who are you talking about???"   
I was so focused on the room that I ran straight into the door, so the pain shocked me.   
"OWWWW!!!" The yell escaped my lips instinctively. The door was locked because Petra lifted up the wooden block and helped me open the door. That rude midget, locking the door when I'm perfectly harmless!

"I'm so sorry..." I chuckled by way of gretting as I rubbed my head. I opened my eyes and the expected people were there: Erd, Gender, Oluo, Petra, Eren and of course Levi. "Good evening, Team Levi! How is castle life treating everypne?" I added cheerfully.   
"You're too early." Levi said to me as I walked past towards Eren.   
"Am I?" I felt him glaring at me as I strolled past. "S'pose I couldn't help myself!" I stopped in front of Eren, who took his seat again.   
"Hello Eren." I greeted and I informed him of my role as Head Researcher. He was curious, to my delight, but he told me it wasn't up to him.   
"Levi! What's on the docket for him tomorrow?" 

He was still glaring at me with his usual grumpy expression. I think its cute!   
"Clearing out all the weeds?" he said, although he said it like a question, probably he knew I would whisk Eren away regardless.   
"Excellent, then! It's senched!" I turned to Eren. I was turned and sat down; he probably know I'd whisk him away too.   
"Young man, tomorrow will be grand!" He wondered what I would to. Anyone who's interested in my work is immediately my friend, I love curiousity! Eren does possess a singularly curious mind, hehe! I noticed everyone leave and I couldn't wondering if Levi really did look at me and turn even grumpier as he left, but I turned back to Eren to tell him. 

"Well my inquisitive friend, if you insist. Why not lay it all on the table?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry its so short. My next ones will be longer- I promise! I couldn't resist typing the 'as if his eyes were windows to my soul' line.


End file.
